Perfect Tone
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Ketika nada sempurna yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepada Kyuhyun menjadi kunci pemecahan masalah. Itupun tak lepas dari peran Donghae, siswa SMA kelewat jenius yang memiliki seribu cara untuk mengungkap kasus. Disisi lain Lee Hyukjae, sahabat manis Donghae yang suka merajuk diam-diam menyimpan perasaan berbeda pada Donghae./..sial, Hyukjae masih di dalam/KYUHYUKHAE/Friendship/Remake
1. Chapter 1

PERFECT TONE

Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae and other

Genre: Crime, Friendship (maybe)

Twoshoot

Rate: T

Remake of Detective Conan Movie 12

WARNING!

Typo (s), Tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

 _'Rahmat yang menakjubkan..._

 _Suara yang manis yang menyelamatkan seorang bajingan sepertiku  
Aku pernah tersesat, tapi sekarang aku kembali. Buta, tetapi sekarang aku bisa melihat  
Sungguh karunia yang mengajarkan hatiku untuk takut  
Dan membuat ketakutanku menghilang  
Betapa berharganya anugrah itu muncul. Untuk pertama kalinya aku percaya' _

_-Amazing Grace-  
_

.

Lee Hyukjae, seorang pria manis melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan elegan menjauhi kompleks elit tempat tinggalnya. Dia bukan model ataupun aktor. Hanya siswa sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal perfeksionis dan modis di kalangan sekolahnya. Hari ini ia menata rambutnya sedikit keluar dari _style_ khas Lee Hyukjae. Tentu ada alasannya ia mencoba berdandan sedikit 'cantik'. Alasan wajar sebenarnya, hanya saran dari seorang sahabat prianya yang ingin melihat sisi anggun Hyukjae. Menjadi tak wajar saat mengingat Hyukjae bukanlah wanita. Untuk apa tampil cantik, bukan?

 _'Kim Yesung?'_

"Ya, kau sudah pernah dengar tentang dia kan, Donghae-ah? " Hyukjae melanjutkan langkah kakinya sambil berbincang serius via ponsel dengan sahabat gilanya. Sahabat yang dengan _mood_ sadar menyuruhnya berdandan cantik.

 _'Ya. Dia adalah pendiri akademi musik dimana terjadi kasus pengeboman minggu lalu, kan?'_

"Hum..." Hyukjae di line seberang mengangguk sembari bergumam.

"Yesung-ssi adalah pianis terkenal. Tapi tak disangka, dia beralih ke organ. Dan juga, bukan hanya membangun gedung konser yang baru. Mereka juga membawa pipa organ dari gereja tua di Jerman."

Donghae hanya ber-oh ria sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya yang katanya keren dan elegan tapi norak saat berdua saja dengannya itu menjelaskan dengan nada sok tahu. Padahal Hyukjae tidak tahu sesungguhnya sekarang Donghae berada di lokasi akademi musik tersebut untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Donghae adalah siswa yang haus akan penyelidikan. Dari hal kecil sampai hal besar, Donghae selalu ingin mengorek kasus-kasus yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Donghae-ah! Kau tak mendengarkanku?"

Suara tenor Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae dari acara melamunnya. Matilah Donghae saat ketahuan tak mendengar Hyukjae yang mengoceh hingga berbusa di seberang telepon. Ia mulai berbicara manis saat Hyukjae merajuk. Hyukjae memang seperti tokoh Barbie saat diam, tapi saat marah ia lebih seram dari boneka Annabelle. Mulutnya suka mengutuk dengan kasar. Jangan lupakan keahlian karatenya yang mampu membuat pria ber- _abs_ sempurna seperti Donghae menjadi ciut nyalinya. 

"Hyuk-ah, nanti ku telepon lagi."

"YA! Lee Donghae!"

Donghae memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak setelah matanya menangkap sosok pria mencurigakan di dekat lobby gedung sedang memungut kepingan tuts piano yang hancur pasca terkena bom. 24-89, Donghae sempat mencatat plat nomor mobil pria itu.

.

Sejak jam pertama pelajaran dimulai hingga berganti mata pelajaran olahraga Hyukjae menekuk wajahnya kesal. Bukan hanya karena diacuhkan Donghae di telepon tadi. Masih karena orang yang sama, pria tampan yang sudah 18 tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya menghadiri konser mewah yang digelar oleh pianis terkenal Kim Yesung. Donghae memang sangat sulit meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Hyukjae ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Pria itu selalu beralasan sedang sibuk, tidak tertarik dan lain sebagainya. Biasanya Hyukjae tak akan memaksa, tapi kali ini Hyukjae ingin Donghae menemaninya sebagai sahabat satu sekolahnya. Saudara Hyukjae sudah mau berbaik hati menyiapkan dua tiket golden untuk mereka, tapi Donghae sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menghargai. Tentu Hyukjae dibuat kecewa, hingga terus terpikirkan di benaknya.

DUG

"Arghh... " Sebuah bola tenis mencium pelipis Hyukjae sampai membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Astaga! Maaf Hyuk-ah. Pasti sangat sakit." Kim Ryeowook, pelaku pelempar bola naas itu membantu Hyukjae berdiri karena merasa bersalah. Bukan salahnya memang, Hyukjae saja yang asik melamun.

"Hyuk-ah, kau marah? Kenapa diam? Biasanya kau langsung mengumpatiku... "

"YA! Ah... maksudku bukan padamu Ryeowook-ah." Hyukjae meralat perkataannya setelah sebelumnya membentak Ryeowook. Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon maple untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka.

"Aah... Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Donghae-ssi, kan?" Ryeowook sudah hafal betul kebiasaan Hyukjae. Jika Hyukjae sedang bertengkar dengan Donghae, sikapnya akan aneh dan murung, terkadang juga bisa uring-uringan seharian penuh.

"Kalau sudah menyangkut soal Donghae-ssi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi biasanya kalian akan kembali akur, kan?"

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya sedikit malu. Perkataan Ryeowook memang benar. Sekalipun ia bertengkar hebat dengan Donghae, tidak lama kemudian mereka akan segera baikan. Donghae sahabat prianya, Ryeowook pun juga. Tapi ia selalu bersikap berbeda pada Donghae. Sejak usia anak-anak ia selalu menjadi pihak yang harus dimengerti, dilindungi dan dituruti. Ajaibnya Donghae dengan senang hati memanjakan dan menuruti keinginan Hyukjae. 

"Ngomong-ngomong itu sudah lama sekali ya..." Hyukjae menolehkan kembali wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook sembari mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Waktu kalian bertengkar hebat. Kalian pernah tidak saling bertegur sapa selama satu minggu."

"Ahh, benar. Sepertinya saat kita berusia dua belas tahun. Tapi kenapa kami bertengkar waktu itu, ya?" Ryeowook speechless mendengar perkataan Hyukjae.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa baikan?"

Hyukjae kembali mengingat masa lalu. Kala itu langit senja menghiasi kota Seoul. Sepulang sekolah, Ia dan Donghae berjalan saling membuang muka. Memang rumah meraka searah. Hyukjae tak akan berani pulang sendiri tanpa Donghae meski sedang bertengkar. Bagaimana jika orang cabul tiba-tiba menculiknya. Salahkan saja Donghae yang selalu menyebut Hyukjae cantik, membuat Hyukjae sering dibuat parno kepada pria penyuka 'pria cantik'. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika terdengar suara nyanyian yang sungguh menyentuh jiwa. Sejenak mereka hanyut dalam hangatnya suasana yang diciptakan oleh nada-nada lagu tersebut.

 _-Amazing grace... how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost...but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear. And grace my fear relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed-_

Hyukjae tersenyum mengingat kenangan manis itu. Tentu setelah mendengar lagu yang menenangkan hati itu mereka saling berbaikan. Lalu sekarang? Dengan cara apa mereka akan kembali baikan. Melihat wajah Hyukjae kembali sedih, Ryeowook menawarkan untuk mengajak Hyukjae menonton latihan musisi-musisi dari akademi musik milik Kim Yesung. Bukan hal yang spesial bagi Hyukjae, hanya saja tawaran ini begitu limited. Tidak sembarang orang bisa secara langsung menonton latihan para musisi papan atas seperti mereka. Tidak heran jika Ryeowook dengan mudah saja mengundang Hyukjae, Ryeowook merupakan putra tunggal CEO SM Entertainment yang pengaruhnya tak diragukan lagi di daerah Seoul.

.

.

.

Dentuman organ berirama khas nan mewah memenuhi gedung megah berarsitektur Eropa. Hyukjae memilih duduk di kursi baris tengah sambil menyilangkan kaki rampingnya elegan. Ditemani Ryeowook, ia tampak menikmati melodi yang dimainkan organist sekaligus komposer Kim Yesung. Tampak luar Hyukjae memang terlihat anggun dengan gayanya yang begitu elegan tanpa gestur norak ataupun terkagum-kagum melihat organ mewah dengan pipa-pipa keemasan setinggi dua lantai gedung. Asal kalian tahu, sesungguhnya dalam hati Hyukjae terheran-heran dengan alat musik klasik berkelas itu. Ditambah Kim Yesung memainkannya dengan penjiwaan yang mengagumkan.

"Hyuk-ah, arahkan pandanganmu ke angka sepuluh jarum jam..." Bisik Ryeowook pelan yang langsung dituruti Hyukjae.

"Dia... Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi soprano terkenal. Kalau tidak salah dia yang sering dibicarakan para siswi di sekolah kita, kan?"

"Bingo! Dia tampan ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat..." Hyukjae berdesis mencibir Ryeowook.

"Ya! Apa kau ini gay?" Mulut pedas Hyukjae sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook. Sebenarnya jika ingin, Ryeowook bisa membalas perkataan Hyukjae lebih pedas. Bukankah persahabatan Hyukjae dan Donghae lebih tak wajar?

Sedetik kemudian latihan dihentikan oleh kedatangan beberapa petugas kepolisian. Dan jika Hyukjae tak berhalusinasi di depan sana ada Lee Donghae, sahabatnya. Benar-benar gila anak itu, apa maksudnya datang kemari sedangkan kemarin dia menolak ajakan Hyukjae. Melihat Donghae sama sekali tak berniat menegurnya walau menyadari keberadaannya, Hyukjae memutuskan beranjak dari tempat itu. Marah? Tentu saja!

"Hyuk... Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin pulang Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika menyadari ada Donghae disana. Dia seperti sedang menyaksikan drama sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ayolah Hyuk... jika kau seperti ini, bagaimana kalian akan baikan? Mungkin Donghae-ssi punya alasan sehingga dia ingin kesini sendiri."

Tanpa persetujuan Hyukjae, Ryeowook menarik lengan pria manis itu mendekat ke arah Donghae dan beberapa polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi musisi-musisi disana. Mereka sedikit menyimak apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Pertama mereka mengintrogasi Kim Yesung dan Park Jungsoo, penyetel organ. Kemudian seorang penyetel piano paruh bahaya bernama Jung Yunho yang sudah dua belas tahun menjadi sahabat Kim Yesung. Introgasi berjalan lancar sebelum akhirnya mereka dibuat geram dengan sikap Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan keras kepala menolak memberi informasi. Sementara beberapa petugas terus membujuknya.

"Merepotkan saja. Untuk apa aku mau melakukan hal tak berguna." Penyanyi sopran terkenal itu beranjak melewati beberapa orang disana dengan angkuh.

"Cih, Musisi yang arogan." Hyukjae berdecih tak suka. Donghae disana tersenyum maklum menanggapi sikap sinis Hyukjae. Tentu dia tahu mood Hyukjae sedang buruk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kurasa kasus ini sangat berhubungan denganmu." Donghae tersenyum miring. Perkataannya barusan mampu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti beranjak.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku ke ruang make-up dulu. Setelahnya kita bisa bicara tak lebih dari lima menit." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Beberapa petugas kepolisian menghela nafas, bersyukur pria itu akhirnya mau bersikap koorperatif berkat siswa SMA yang entah datang dari mana.

Sembari menunggu Kyuhyun siap diintrogasi, mereka semua berkeliling dengan dipandu oleh penyetel organ, Park Jungsoo. Di depan mereka kini tersuguhkan organ klasik beserta pipa-pipa keemasan setinggi tiga puluh meter. Semuanya berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Wow, luar biasa besar... " Ryeowook takjub ketika melihatnya dari dekat.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang paham bagaimana cara kerja pipa pipa ini bisa terhubung ke organ." Hyukjae mulai angkat bicara.

"Prinsip dibalik pengeluaran bunyi disini sama dengan recorder. Bunyi di pipa pipa itu dihasilkan ketika udara melewati tiap-tiap pipa. Jika recorder, kalian perlu menutup lubang-lubangnya agar mengeluarkan nada berbeda. Tapi untuk pipa organ-" Park Jungsoo menjeda penjelasannya lalu menekan salah satu tuts.

"Kalian tekan tutsnya lalu nada akan keluar melalui pipa sesuai dengan tuts yang kalian tekan." Lanjutnya. Hyukjae mengangguk paham.

"Aku harap ini tidak lama, tanyakan seperlunya. Aku tidak suka introgasi berbelit." Kyuhyun datang dari arah ruang make-up. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menatapnya sinis. Apalagi setelah ia melihat Donghae mengikutinya bersama polisi-polisi itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Donghae disana.

.

Mereka ingin mendapat konfirmasi langsung dari Kyuhyun mengenai rumor e-mail yang dikirim padanya oleh Jung Hana, salah satu korban bom di akademi musik minggu lalu yang menurut salah satu murid disana e-mail itu dikirim tepat sebelum ledakan terjadi.

" _'Susah sekali bekerja dengan sekelompok amatiran yang tidak bisa membedakan nada.'_ Itulah isi e-mailnya. Sudah, hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan." Setelah menjelaskan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak duduk kemudian meneguk teh dari botol miliknya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Hana?"

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kalian bisa pergi jika sudah selesai." Melihat sikap buruk Kyuhyun kembali muncul, para polisi disana segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau meminum teh herbal. Kalau tidak salah namanya butterfly pea?" Sekilas Donghae memang mengintip tutup botol yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk minum teh. Butterfly pea mudah dikenali hanya dengan melihat warnanya yang kebiruan.

"Ibuku menyukainya. Dan juga ini teh favorit... " Kyuhyun tidak berniat melanjutkannya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakannya disini. Apalagi pada siswa SMA yang sepertinya lebih pintar menganalisis ketimbang seorang polisi. Mata Donghae menangkap Hyukjae yang berdiri sambil memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kesal dari tadi.

"Oh, Hyuk-ah... Aku tahu kau disini juga. Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe di persimpangan sana. Kyuhyun-ssi akan mentraktir kita minum teh warna-warni." Jelas perkataan Donghae barusan mengundang tanya dalam benak dua orang yang sedang menatapnya intens. Sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin meredam kemarahan Hyukjae. Sedari tadi ia sadar Hyukjae hanya memasang wajah kesal disetiap detiknya. Dan tentu dirinyalah yang menyebabkan itu.

"Hey, siapa yang bilang akan mentraktir? Kau jangan macam-macam ya, bocah!" Walau berkata begitu, Kyuhyun akhirnya mau juga menuruti bocah SMA aneh itu.

.

Faktanya mereka ke cafe itu bukan untuk minum teh. Donghae malah meninggalkan Hyukjae duduk sendirian, sedangkan ia bersama Kyuhyun entah sedang apa asik mengotak atik piano di cafe itu. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin pulang saja dan mengutuk Donghae menjadi ikan buntal. Ngomong-ngomong, ikan adalah panggilan sayang Hyukjae waktu mereka masih kecil. Manis sekali kenangan mereka, bukan?

"Sudah kuduga kau memiliki nada sempurna, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Selain aku, Jung Yunho ahjussi juga memiliki nada sempurna." Donghae sudah menemukan satu kunci dari kasus ini.

"Kalian sedang apa? Donghae-ah aku pulang saja. Aku bosan menjadi pajangan di sudut meja." Lagi-lagi Donghae lupa akan keberadaan Hyukjae. Hanya senyuman manis tak berdosa yang ia berikan pada Hyukjae sambil otaknya berfikir sejenak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bukankah teh hibiscus wanginya adalah yang terbaik? Hyukjae mungkin belum pernah meminumnya, benarkan?" Kembali ia merayu sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun yang paham maksud Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu memesankan dua cangkir teh berbeda jenis. Milik Hyukjae adalah teh hibiscus berwarna merah terang, sedang miliknya tentu butterfly pea kebiruan.

"Hyukjae-ssi, kuletakkan teh kita di meja nomor 11. Milikmu yang berwarna merah. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Hyukjae mengangguk lalu pergi untuk meminum tehnya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Semua tehnya berwarna merah. Hanya saja yang satu ada potongan lemon di dalamnya dan yang satu lagi tidak ada.

"Kenapa merah semua? Kurasa yang asam lebih menyegarkan."

PRANG

"ERGH... Hae.. Arghh" Hyukjae merasa tenggorokannya begitu sakit hingga ia akhirnya terjatuh.

"HYUKJAE! Tenanglah, jangan tekan lehermu seperti itu!" Donghae berusaha menarik lengan Hyukjae yang mencengkeram kuat lehernya. Bisa berakibat fatal jika Hyukjae menekan daerah sekitar pembuluh darah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok di depan Hyukjae sembari menghubungi 119.

.

At Seoul Hospital

"Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Terjadi peradangan pada tenggorokannya. Ada baiknya Hyukjae-ssi tidak berbicara dulu selama empat hari." Jelas Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Seperti dugaanku, racun terletak pada potongan lemon. Hyukjae salah memilih teh yang sudah kau pesan. Karena pada kenyataannya kedua teh itu menjadi sama berwarna merah setelah teh butterfly pea milikmu dicampur lemon. Asam yang terkandung pada lemon membuat warna biru butterfly pea berubah menjadi merah. Dengan kata lain sesungguhnya pelaku ingin membuat suaramu rusak, Kyuhyun-ssi." Jangan terpukau jika Donghae mampu menjelaskan demikian. Donghae merupakan siswa SMA jurusan kimia terbaik di sekolahnya.

"Benar. Tiga hari lagi konser akan diselenggarakan. Jika aku yang meminumnya, mungkin aku tak akan bisa tampil." Raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak pucat karena kajadian ini. Sedikit rasa sesal dalam diri Kyuhyun, seseorang berada dalam bahaya karena berada di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun memang tampak arogan dari luar, tapi sebenarnya hatinya lembut.

"Boleh kutahu siapa yang akan menggantikanmu jika kau tak bisa tampil? "

"Shim Changmin. Jangan mencurigainya. Dia sahabatku, tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu hanya untuk tampil di konser ini." Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Hyukjae-ssi, kenapa kau keluar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? " Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hyuk-ah. Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau jangan pulang sendirian. Panggilah supir."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu mereka berjalan berbeda arah. Beberapa langkah dari lobby rumah sakit, Hyukjae menarik lengan kemeja Donghae. Ia memainkan bibirnya dengan gestur imut. Tidak lupa memasang tatapan mata seperti anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya. Tanpa bicara pun Donghae tahu Hyukjae menginginkan apa. Pria tampan itu berjongkok di depan Hyukjae yang langsung disambut pelukan Hyukjae dilehernya. Sungguh pria modis yang manja. Berlebihan sekali, bukankah tenggorokannya yang sakit? Untuk jalan sendiri pastinya masih bisa, bukan?

"Manja."

"Humm."

"Kau cuma ingin mengerjaiku, kan?"

"Humm."

"Punggungku pegal tau!"

"Humm." Tidak ada kata yang bisa Hyukjae keluarkan selain 'Humm' dan tertawa tanpa suara.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari dimana konser besar yang diselenggarakan Kim Yesung dilaksanakan. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook duduk di deret yang sama untuk menyaksikan gladi resik para musisi yang akan tampil termasuk Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Yesung kali ini lebih memukau dibandingkan dengan waktu latihan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jemarinya begitu terampil menari di atas organ mewah itu. Kyuhyun pun bernyanyi dengan jiwa yang menyatu bersama nada-nada lagu. Tapi satu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Donghae. Jung Yunho, sahabat Kim Yesung yang juga penyetel piano terkenal. Dua hari lalu Donghae menyelidiki latar belakang Jung Hana. Ia tak menemukan informasi apapun mengenai keluarganya. Namun saat ia mengingat kembali plat nomor orang mencurigakan di depan lobby akademi musik waktu itu, ternyata sama dengan tanggal lahir Jung Hana. Menurut kepolisian yang telah mengintrogasi Jung Yunho, plat nomor Jung Yunho adalah 24-89. Tidak salah lagi, pria paruh baya yang ia lihat di depan lobby waktu itu adalah Jung Yunho. Apa ini hanya kebetulan atau memang Jung Yunho memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jung Hana. Saat gladik resik selesai, Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan organ.

"Nada itu terdengar sedikit aneh, kan?"

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Kurasa Yesung sunbae tidak menyadarinya. Jungsoo-ssi tidak ada dimanapun saat ini, walaupun aku tahu not yang mana tapi aku tidak tahu stop dan warna suara yang mana." Kyuhyun masih mencoba menarik beberapa stop yang terhubung ke pipa.

"Suara yang aneh itu berasal dari sana, kan?" Donghae menunjuk pipa-pipa di depannya.

"Kurasa begitu. Lebih baik kita beritahu Yesung sunbae."

Mereka beranjak menuju taman belakang untuk mencari Kim Yesung. Donghae merasa seseorang sedang mengikuti mereka. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, seseorang menghantam kepalanya dengan benda tumpul hingga pingsan kemudian orang itu melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun.

' _Dimana Donghae? Sebentar lagi konser dimulai'_ Entah kenapa Hyukjae gelisah menyadari Donghae tak ada dimanapun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi tidak ada dimanapun. Lima menit lagi konser dimulai." Seorang staff menghampiri Kim Yesung. Seluruh staff termasuk musisi lain mulai panik. Kyuhyun memiliki peran penting dalam konser ini. Di tengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba Shim Changmin mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun. Kemampuan bernyanyinya memang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun namun ia tidak buruk.

"Sunbae, ijinkan aku menggantikannya. Aku juga sudah berlatih. Aku janji akan bernyanyi lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun." Perkataan Changmin membuat beberapa staff memicingkan mata tak suka ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bernyanyi lebih baik daripada dia. Musik adalah penghubung antara kita dengan Tuhan. Kau harus bernyanyi layaknya berdoa." Kim Yesung berbicara tanpa menatap Changmin.

Dengan terpaksa mereka mengumumkan bahwa penyanyi soprano akan digantikan oleh Shim Changmin. Mereka tentu tak bisa menjelaskan sebab pergantian tiba-tiba ini. Karena tak ada yang tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar deru kecewa dari beberapa penonton. Hyukjae semakin yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena sebelum masuk gedung ini ia menitipkan ponselnya di penitipan barang karena saat konser tak seorangpun diijinkan mengaktifkan ponsel.

.

.

"Sial! Dimana ini? Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kyuhyun-ssi!" Donghae yang baru sadar, mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya. Mereka sedang terapung di atas perahu.

"Sepertinya kita berada di danau belakang gedung konser. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua!" Tak ada jawaban untuk itu. Donghae pun tak tahu. Ia hanya mencurigai satu orang disana. Tapi tak ada bukti untuk memastikan kecurigaannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kuharap kau menjawab dengan jujur." Kyuhyun mengangguk mempersilahkan Donghae untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Jung Hana?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang ini. Jika Donghae sudah bertanya tentang hal ini, pasti anak itu memiliki alasan yang mungkin berhungan dengan kasus ini.

"Dia adalah tunanganku..." Kyuhyun menunduk pasrah setelah mengatakannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Jadi karena itu sang pelaku tidak langsung melenyapkanmu melainkan merepotkan diri dengan membuang kita ke danau." Donghae menyeringai tampan, sekarang ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

DUAARRR

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah luar gedung.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun panik

' _Jangan-jangan...Sial! Hyukjae ada di dalam gedung...'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Saya tidak yakin ini yaoi apa tidak, yang jelas ada manis-manisnya hahaha. Cuma ff remake yang sudah pernah saya post di facebook. Thanks buat readers yang mau baca dan review *bow

Sherlyxiu


	2. Chapter 2

PERFECT TONE/PART 2  
Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae and other  
Genre: Crime, Friendship (maybe)  
Twoshoot  
Rate: T  
Remake of Detective Conan Movie 12

WARNING!  
Typo (s), Tidak sesuai EYD  
DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

.

. 

Happy reading^^

. 

DUAARRR

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah luar gedung.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun panik

 _'Jangan-jangan...Sial! Hyukjae ada di dalam gedung...'  
_

[PART 2]

Terjadi ledakan pada beberapa tiang luar gedung. Sayangnya lokasi konser ada pada bagian paling center gedung yang diduga kedap suara. Sekencang apapun bunyi ledakan, itu tak akan terdengar sampai bagian dalam gedung. Ponsel, telepon dan media komunikasi lainnya tak bisa digunakan ketika konser sudah dimulai. Walaupun suasana di luar gedung sangat kacau, mereka yang ada di dalam tetaplah tenang menyaksikan perform Shim Changmin dan musisi lain.

"Kita harus segera kembali." Kyuhyun sudah cukup kacau dengan situasi ini. Gagal perform, terjebak di tengah danau dan sekarang malah terjadi beberapa ledakan. Semua orang di dalam gedung tak tahu apa-apa. Rasanya ia ingin segera menceburkan diri ke danau dan berenang kemudian menyelamatkan mereka yang ada di dalam. Jika tidak, semuanya akan mati.

"Kalaupun kita bisa berenang hingga ke tepi, dinding itu terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat." Donghae memikirkan solusi lain setelah menatap percuma dinding di depan sana.

"Lihat, ada telepon di atas sana..." Kyuhyun menunjuk bangunan paling belakang gedung. Terdapat telepon yang digantung disana.

"Jika kita dapat mencapainya, kita bisa menelpon 112 untuk panggilan darurat. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Lanjut Kyuhyun, berharap Donghae yang jenius dapat menemukan suatu cara.

"Aku bisa melepas ganggangnya, dan kita mungkin bisa menelpon untuk minta bantuan. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Seperti yang diharapkan, Donghae selalu menemukan ide jenius disaat seperti ini.

"Tapi bagaimana cara memencet nomor teleponnya? "

"Ketika menekan nomor untuk menelpon, itu akan mengeluarkan suara pi, po, pa, kan? Ini namanya sinyal DTMF. Yang prinsipnya menggunakan kombinasi dari sinyal tinggi dan sinyal rendah untuk mengirim nomor telepon. Jadi, jika kita bisa menghasilkan suara itu... "

"Kita bisa menelpon, kan? " Potong Kyuhyun yang disetujui Donghae. 

Seperti yang kita tahu nomor '1'untuk telepon darurat '112' adalah 697 Hertz dan 1209 Hertz. Sedangkan '2' adalah kombinasi dari 697 Hertz dan 1336 Hertz. Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang diketahui memiliki nada sempurna sudah dipastikan ia dapat mengingat bunyi-bunyi nomor itu dengan mudah. Seorang yang memiliki nada sempurna mampu menebak nama nada dan notnya dengan tepat. Kebetulan saat di cafe waktu itu Donghae sedikit mengetes kemampuan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengingat bunyi nomor itu. Tapi kita harus melepaskan ganggang teleponnya dulu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Lepaskan sepatumu... "

"Mwo?" Mau apa sebenarnya bocah SMA itu. Kyuhyun enggan melepas sepatunya. Jangan tanya harganya berapa, karena itu tidak penting disaat genting seperti ini.

"Aku tidak butuh 'Mwo' aku hanya butuh sepatumu, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah juga. Bocah itu jika sudah serius menakutkan juga. Donghae mengambil ancang-ancang akan melempar sepatu Kyuhyun tepat pada ganggang telepon. Tapi sungguh sial lemparan Donghae meleset sedikit.

"YA! Kenapa tidak menggunakan sepatumu saja! Arghh sepatu limited editionku... "

"Itu sama saja melakukan hal bodoh jika menggunakan milikku. Kau tahu sendiri jenis sepatu yang kugunakan sekarang. Tentu ini terlalu ringan. Sedangkan punyamu yang memiliki berat yang pas dengan mudah akan mencapai jarak sejauh ganggang telepon itu. Berikan padaku yang ada di kaki kirimu..." Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesah pasrah.

TAK..KRAK

Berhasil, ganggang telepon tersebut berhasil terlepas. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya bersiap mengambil suara.

"Aaaaah Aaaaah AAaa... " Suara Kyuhyun menggema. Entah pusat 112 menerima panggilan tersebut atau tidak mereka hanya terus berteriak dengan kata kunci 'HELP US'.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengambil nada dengan tepat. Mereka dapat melihat sebuah helikopter mendekat ke arah danau.

"Yeah, good job!"

Saat helikopter tersebut tepat berada di atas perahu mereka, seorang petugas kepolisian mengulurkan sebuah tali. Donghae memasangkan tali tersebut pada Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pasrah, sebenarnya siapa yang bocah disini? Faktanya Donghae lebih bersikap sok dewasa melihat bagaimana cara ia melindungi Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil diangkut ke dalam helikopter, giliran Donghae yang mengikatkan tali ke tubuhnya.

Donghae begitu gelisah ketika sudah berada di dalam helikopter. Sudah terdengar sepuluh kali ledakan sejauh ini. Menurut Kyuhyun, tiang pada bagian luar jika ditotal ada 23 tiang. Kemungkinan pelaku akan meledakkan semua. Akses jalan keluar gedung semuanya telah diblokir karena konser sudah dimulai. Jika begini penyelamatan tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Bagaimana dengan Hyukjae? Jika boleh egois, Donghae hanya memikirkan keselamatan Hyukjae saat ini. Bahkan ia lupa Ryeowook yang juga teman satu sekolahnya terjebak juga di dalam sana. Entah sejak kapan dunianya hanya berpusat pada dunia Hyukjae, sahabat prianya.

"Kita bisa masuk lewat atap. Aku akan tunjukkan jalannya. Lintasan dari atap ke lantai empat sangat rumit. Maka dari itu hanya aku yang bisa... "

"Tidak bisa, anda tidak boleh ikut dalam misi penyelamatan." Seorang petugas menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, bukan? Aku melihat wajah pelakunya! Kalian butuh bantuanku."

"Kyuhyun-ssi... " Donghae yakin Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak melihat wajah pelaku. Ia takjub melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikeras ikut dalam misi penyelamatan yang bisa saja mengancam nyawanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi sekarang.

.  
.

Walau penampilan Shim Changmin dan Kim Yesung begitu memukau tapi Hyukjae hanya bisa bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Ingin rasanya ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mencari Donghae. Tapi sistem keamanan gedung ini membuatnya terjebak tanpa bisa keluar kemanapun. Ditengah kegelisahannya, Hyukjae hampir saja dibuat berdiri dari duduknya ketika dilihatnya Donghae bersama Kyuhyun di lantai dua. Hyukjae memang sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan Donghae dan Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Walau ia hanya seorang sahabat, ia begitu _posesive_ terhadap Donghae. Tapi melihat mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Hyukjae bersyukur.

 _'Hyukjae...'_ Donghae dapat melihat Hyukjae menatap kosong ke arahnya.

"Not itu benar-benar terdengar aneh. Kim Yesung-ssi mungkin bisa menyadarinya jika itu piano. Tapi kurasa ia tak menyadarinya karena ini organ. Dia hanya bermain organ dua tahun terakhir, jadi ia tidak tahu perbedaan nadanya... " Ingat waktu itu mereka berniat mencari Yesung karena salah satu not pada organ itu terdengar aneh? Sampai saat ini pun Kyuhyun masih merasa not itu terdengar aneh.

 _'Ah! perbedaan nada?'_ Tiba-tiba Donghae teringat akan isi e-mail yang dikirim kepada Kyuhyun _'susah sekali bekerja dengan sekelompok amatiran yang tidak bisa membedakan nada. '_ Jadi benar dugaan Donghae tentang orang 'itu'. Kyuhyun, orang yang dicintai anaknya memiliki nada sempurna sehingga pelaku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di tempat ini lalu mengacaukan rencananya. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang, Kyuhyun menyadari penyimpangan nada itu. Donghae menduga perbedaan nada itu berhubungan dengan ledakan yang terjadi.

"Begitu rupanya... Itu sebabnya not itu terdengar aneh." Donghae bergumam sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa maksudmu? "

Tiiiit...

DUAAR

"Ah! Not itu lagi! " Ledakan kembali terjadi tiap not itu terdengar. Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ledakan tersebut karena sudah berada di dalam gedung, namun mereka merasakan getaran yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau tahu sudah berapa kali not aneh itu terdengar?" Kyuhyun menghitung kembali dari awal hingga detik ini sudah dua puluh kali not itu dimainkan, ia hafal betul karena seharusnya ia yang ada di posisi Changmin sekarang.

"Total yang kutahu sudah dua puluh kali."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin sisa empat bom lagi. Not itu berhubungan dengan ledakan. Mungkin ada sensor yang sengaja diletakkan pelaku pada pipa yang terhubung pada not itu. Itu sebabnya not itu terdengar aneh. Tiang gedung konser bagian luar jumlahnya 23 tiang. Dengan kata lain untuk menghancurkan semua tiang dan juga gedung konser bagian dalam dibutuhkan paling tidak 24 ledakan." Donghae sudah tahu bagaimana bom itu bekerja. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan Kim Yesung agar tidak menekan not itu lagi.

Tiiit

DUAAR

"Not itu lagi... " Sisa tiga bom lagi.

"Sial!" Setelah itu not itu terdengar lagi untuk ke 22 kalinya. Sisa dua bom lagi. Donghae dan Kyuhyun semakin frustasi. Tidak mungkin mereka berteriak mengacau ditengah-tengah konser. Penonton yang lain akan panik bahkan bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

 _'Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan disana sebenarnya? Kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi sepertinya dalam masalah. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi'_ Sesungguhnya sejak tadi Hyukjae mengamati Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 2.

"Sial! Adakah cara menghentikan pertunjukkan ini... "

"Tiga menit." Kyuhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Donghae.

"Apa tiga menit cukup? Huft... Silahkan nikmati suaraku. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu dalam tiga menit emas ini, detective. " Penyanyi soprano itu tersenyum setelah mengambil nafas dalam. Ia mempercayakan kepada Donghae tiga menit emas yang akan diciptakannya. Tiga menit tanpa not F5-Fa, not aneh pengantar kematian.

"Hum, percayakan padaku." Donghae pun tersenyum optimis setelah berujar demikian. Ia akan memutus sensor itu agar tak terjadi ledakan setelah Yesung menekan tutsnya lagi.

"Amazing grace~ How sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me..."

Suara indah Kyuhyun mampu menghentikan setiap aktivitas orang-orang di gedung konser itu. Kyuhyun menyanyikan Amazing Grace ditengah-tengah perform Changmin. Luar biasa, Kyuhyun memilih lagu yang tepat. Sungguh kebetulan yang menakjubkan, dalam lagu ini tak satupun menggunakan not F5-Fa. Jika dalam tiga menit Kyuhyun bernyanyi Donghae berhasil melepas sensornya, bisa dipastikan tidak akan terjadi ledakan lagi.

"Apalagi ini? Apa maksud anak itu!" Karena lagu Changmin tinggal dua bait, Kim Yesung menekan kembali tuts organnya.

DUAAR

Tinggal satu bom tersisa. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya kecuali Kyuhyun yang semakin menambah power suaranya agar Yesung beralih ke Amazing Grace. Dua bait terakhir lagu Changmin pun selesai. Kyuhyun menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan Changmin dan yang lain. Intro Amazing Grace pun dimainkan dengan khidmad oleh Kim Yesung.

 _'Lagu ini... '_ Disisi lain, Hyukjae terpaku dalam tempatnya. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu. Saat ia bertengkar dengan Donghae suara dan lagu inilah yang ia dengar. Entah bagaimana lagu inilah yang membuat ia dan Donghae kembali berbaikan. Mungkin memang Kyuhyun lah yang bernyanyi waktu itu. Hyukjae tersenyum dengan kebetulan yang terjadi.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku menyingkirkannya dari awal."

"Tak akan kubiarkan." Donghae berjalan tenang mendekati pria paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah Sang pelaku.

"Suara nyanyian ini menghangatkan hati semua orang. Maka dari itu kau jadi ragu, kan?" Lanjut Donghae sembari menyunggingkan seringai evil andalannya. Sang pelaku tercekat tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Apalagi lagu ini... Lagu kesukaan anakmu, Jung Hana. Dan juga, orang yang menyanyikannya disana adalah orang yang dicintai anakmu. Inti dari analisisku terletak pada not yang menyimpang. Di dalam salah satu pipa organ ada sensor kecil yang diatur untuk mendeteksi perubahan aliran udara. Karena itu, suara yang dihasilkan pipa terdengar sedikit menyimpang. Ketika sensor di dalam pipa itu mendeteksi perubahan aliran udara, itu mengirimkan sinyal berurutan pada bom yang anda siapkan sebelumnya, dan kemudian meledak. Ketika bom terakhir meledak, gedung ini akan hancur sesuai tujuanmu. Tidak adanya ledakan ketika gladi resik karena detonatornya belum diaktifkan. Benar, kan? Mantan penyetel piano Jung Yunho-ssi?" Sungguh analisis yang luar biasa untuk ukuran anak SMA seperti Lee Donghae. Jung Yunho sebagai pelaku hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Di tempat lain, dua orang petugas kepolisian bernama Choi Siwon dan Shindong Hee menggeledah tempat-tempat yang mungkin digunakan pelaku untuk bersembunyi. Terdengar suara gesekan antara lantai dengan benda lain di sudut ruangan. Saat mereka periksa ternyata mereka menemukan penyetel organ Park Jungsoo sedang terikat di atas kursi. Dari kesaksian Park Jungsoo, Jung Yunho lah pelakunya. Para polisi tersebut segera bersiap dengan senjata mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu aku?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jung Yunho.

"Nada sempurna. Seperti yang semua orang tahu anda memiliki nada sempurna begitupun dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Walaupun begitu, anda tidak mengatakan adanya bunyi not yang menyimpang ketika gladi resik, kan? Itu yang membuatku merasa curiga pada anda." Yunho mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Donghae.

"Lalu, kau bilang kalau aku adalah ayah Hana. Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Nomor plat mobil Yunho-ssi adalah 24-89. Bukankah itu diambil dari tanggal lahir anak anda? Anda menggunakannya sebagai bukti hubungan anda dengan anak anda. Walaupun Hana bukan anak hasil pernikahan yang sah. Menurutku itu salah satu penyebab anda meledakkannya bersama gedung akademi musik minggu lalu." Sepertinya analisis Donghae tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun lupa jika sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yesung untuk improvisasi di akhir lagu. Jemari mungil itu menari dengan indah menekan not F5-Fa. Di waktu yang sama Kyuhyun dan Yunho terbelalak.

Satu detik, dua detik hingga lima detik tak ada yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa? " Yunho masih memandang ke arah Yesung.

"Tidak akan meledak. Sebelum aku kemari, aku telah melepaskan sensor itu dari pipa. Tiga menit. Ah tidak, aku hanya butuh dua menit." Senyum angelic kali ini Donghae perlihatkan sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sensor itu.

"Hebat sekali... Semuanya adalah benar. Tapi ada satu hal yang belum kau jelaskan. Kau belum tahu alasanku ingin meledakkan gedung ini." Jung Yunho mengangkat sebuah remot kontrol.

"Sayang sekali detective SMA, ledakan juga bisa terjadi karena remot kontrol ini." Donghae mungkin lupa akan hal itu. Ia hanya fokus pada sensor tanpa menjinakkan bom terlebih dahulu. Tak ada yang bisa Donghae lakukan kecuali melumpuhkan Jung Yunho.

Hyukjae menyadari keberadaan beberapa polisi di atas sana, persis berseberangan dengan tempat Donghae berada. Mereka mengarahkan pistol ke arah Donghae. Tentu Hyukjae tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Hyuk-ah, kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook menahan lengan Hyukjae.

"Menyelamatkan ikanku." Hyukjae langsung berlari ke atas.

"Ikan? Yak! Lee Hyukjae... "

Saat sampai di tempat Siwon dan Shindong, Hyukjae baru mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Polisi ingin menembak remot kontrol yang ada di tangan Yunho. Tapi tubuh Donghae terus menghalangi. Jika mereka meleset bisa saja Donghae lah yang tertembak.

"Kita harus membuat anak SMA itu menyingkir tanpa membuat Yunho sadar. Bagaimana caranya?" Siwon menatap Shindong lalu beralih ke Hyukjae.

"Serahkan padaku. Kalian menunduklah agar Yunho-ssi tidak menyadari keberadaan polisi." Dengan sedikit enggan, para polisi itu menuruti Hyukjae juga.

"NAE SARANGHANEUN FISHY! MI-LA-LA-LA-FA!" Pria manis itu memberi kode melalui perubahan not menjadi huruf.

'MI-LA-LA-LA-FA? Ah! SHOOT.' Sejak remaja Hyukjae dan Donghae memang sering membuat kode demikian. Justru itu membuat Donghae langsung paham maksud Hyukjae. Donghae segera menyingkir dari dekat Yunho. Peluru polisi pun sukses mengenai remot kontrol yang di pegang Yunho. Mereka berhasil meringkus Jung Yunho.

"Kau letakkan dimana sisa bomnya?" Siwon yang baru saja selesai membalut luka tembak di jari Yunho menanyakan itu

"Dalam langit-langit di atas panggung."

"Anda benar, aku belum tahu alasan anda meletakkan bom di gedung ini. Apa alasannya? " Donghae masih penasaran dengan alasan Yunho yang sebenarnya.

"Selama dua belas tahun aku menjadi penyetel piano satu-satunya yang dimiliki Kim Yesung. Kami sudah menjalani kehidupan bersama-sama. Kemudian, dua tahun lalu dia tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi pianis dan beralih ke organ. Tentu aku menolaknya. Aku lebih nyaman sebagai penyetel piano. Setelah menjadi penyetel piano satu-satunya pianis internasional seperti Kim Yesung, aku tidak bisa menerima pianis lain. Aku jadi putus asa. Di waktu yang sama, rumor tentang aku yang memiliki anak hasil perzinahan semakin membuatku ingin melenyapkan semua termasuk Hana dan diriku sendiri. Bahkan musik yang pernah sangat aku cintai menjadi sia-sia. Dan malah suara sumbang yang membuatku sakit mendengarnya. Dan sekarang, PANGGIL KIM YESUNG!" Mereka semua yang ada disana terkejut ketika Yunho mengeluarkan pistol dari setelan jasnya.

"Yunho-ssi! Mohon tenanglah!" Siwon berusaha mendekat.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini untuk membunuh diriku sendiri. Hey, bocah SMA. Menjauhlah dari tempatku!" Yunho berniat menjauhkan Donghae dari kemungkinan bahaya akibat pelurunya nanti. Karena Donghae berada tepat di samping Yunho.

"Tidak akan! Setelah banyak melakukan perbuatan berbahaya, lalu kau mau mati sebelum menebus semuanya? Ini tidak adil!" Bocah SMA itu memang keras kepala.

"LEE DONGHAE!" Teriakan Hyukjae membuat semua terdiam. Hyukjae sangat khawatir. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Mengapa Lee Donghae selalu membuatnya khawatir. Mengapa pria itu tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaannya. Bahkan pria itu belum meminta maaf saat ia marah. Sebenarnya dianggap apa dirinya? Hyukjae dengan susah payah menjauhkan Donghae dari bahaya, tapi malah Donghae sendiri yang ingin jatuh dalam bahaya itu. Seakan usahanya tak pernah dihargai.

"Yunho... Aku disini sekarang" Yesung memasuki ruang introgasi tersebut. Tanpa ragu ia mendekati Yunho yang masih menggenggam pistol di tangannya.

"Yunho, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu."

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya! Ini semua sudah terlambat."

"Bukan begitu Yunho. Alasanku berhenti menjadi pianis adalah karena aku menyadari kau mulai menyetel piano dengan sedikit menyimpang. Aku tahu kebanggaanmu itu. Dan aku tak bisa memberitahumu, aku takut melukai harga dirimu karena aku sahabatmu. Jujur saja sampai saat ini aku belum bisa bekerja dengan penyetel yang lain. Maka dari itu aku berhenti memainkan piano." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar penuh sesal. Ia jujur mengatakannya. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Jika saja ia tahu, ia akan lebih memilih jujur pada Yunho sejak awal.

"Omong kosong! Aku memiliki nada sempurna."

"Memang benar kau memilikinya. Tapi seiring bertambahnya usia, pendengaranmu mulai terganggu." Yunho tidak bisa percaya ini semua. Semua ini membuatnya frustasi dan menyesal.

"Ini semua salahmu, Yesung-ah! Semua telah terlambat."

"Itu tidak benar." Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Hyukjae berkata demikian.

"Jika sahabatku melakukan hal demikian padaku, aku akan berpikir kalau dia punya alasan yang tak bisa dihindari. Dan juga, mungkin dia melakukan hal itu karena dia lebih memikirkan keadaanku daripada keadaannya sendiri. Itulah yang akan kupikirkan. Karena aku mempercayai sahabatku itu." Donghae langsung terperanjat mendengarnya. Hyukjae baru saja mengungkap arti sahabat yang sesungguhnya. Mata itu menatapnya penuh arti. Donghae baru sadar ia banyak melakukan kesalahan pada Hyukjae beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin nanti dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk minta maaf. Kasus pun selesai setelah ungkapan Hyukjae tersebut. Mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung dengan selamat. Api pun berhasil dipadamkan. Semua pengunjung tak menyangka terjadi beberapa ledakan di luar sedangkan keadaan di dalam tenang-tenang saja.

"Ryeowook-ah apa kau tahu Donghae dimana?" Hyukjae mulai kehilangan keberadaan Donghae lagi.

"Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?" Mereka berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi di tengah perjalanan Hyukjae berhenti saat mendengar melodi Amazing Grace dengan biola.

"Suara ini... "

"Eh? Amazing Grace, kan?" Ryeowook masih ingat karena Kyuhyun tadi juga menyanyikannya.

"Bukan itu, gaya memainkannya... Lee Donghae?" Hyukjae berlari ke arah taman. Ia yakin Donghae disana.

"Donghae-ah... "

"Aku memainkannya supaya kita bisa mendengarkannya bersama, maafkan aku Lee Hyukjae... " Hyukjae terpaku di tempatnya. Darimana Donghae tahu isi hatinya. Hyukjae kira Donghae tak akan ingat akan kesalahannya.

"Oh iya, yang tadi itu sedikit berbeda." Kali ini Donghae berencana menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?"

"Nae saranghaneun fishy mi la la la fa~" Pria tampan itu menirukan gaya bicara Hyukjae di gedung tadi.

"Seingatku dulu tak perlu kata 'sarang'. Lee Hyukjae, jangan-jangan kau... " Wajah Hyukjae benar-benar memerah kali ini.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau... Awas jika kau teruskan!"

"Jadi benar kau... "

"Lee Donghae! Arghhh aku tidak dengar aaaahhh uhhh ahhhh... " Hyukjae menutup telinganya sambil berlari dan berteriak tak jelas. 

_Mereka berdua hanya sepasang sahabat yang tak bisa mengartikan isi hati masing-masing. Karena perasaan manusia lebih rumit daripada rumus matematika_

_.  
_.

END 

.

.

Oke, beginilah endingnya ehehe. Saya rasa readers bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Jika kurang ngeh dengan bahasa saya, saya sarankan nonton Movienya aja ya hahaha. Coret-coret di kolom review ya ^^

Sherlyxiu


End file.
